Usui joins Ouran host club!
by DropyWater
Summary: Usui transfers to Ouran highschool and joins the host club! read more to know how and why.
1. Chapter 1

*PART ONE OF USUI JOINS OURAN HOST CLUB*

Misaki loved Saika-high. But Saika High School was not enough for her to get the job she wanted and because of that Misaki was very worried . The money she earns was also not enough for their needs and loans. Usui noticed that Misaki was worried for some reason. " what is the problem? you seem upset."-Usui said romanticly. Misaki told Usui her problem. "Ouran"- said USUI. Misaki surprisingly asked- "what?"

Usui: Ouran is a school with lots of facilities and scholarship for good students.

Misaki: But isn't Ouran a very expensive school and only heirs of super reach families study there?

Usui: Yes, but if you apply for transfer and do a good result in exam , you can study there for really cheap expenses.

*And then Misaki applied for transfer and did a great result*

Everyone was really surprised that Misaki is gonna leave but some guys were happy too. " I can't let you go there alone"-said Usui and he also applied for transfer.

*Like this, both Usui and Misaki joined Ouran High School*

At the first day, Misaki was surprised that now she really is a student of that reach school. but then she made some friends. and after some days everything was normal (she still hates the guys except Usui) . And then one day, Usui was looking for Misaki at the school ( the school is too big) and he entered in the music room. and then- HE SAW THAT THERE WAS THE HOST CLUB! Tamaki, the leader of the club welcomed Usui to the host club. But the others were thinking that Usui is gay! Usui (with puppy eyes) said- Sorry I came to wrong room. and headed toward the exit door and suddenly he broke the flower vase( accidently ) Hikaru & Kaoru said-"Oh no! you broke this super expensive flower vase!"

Usui (with puppy eyes): o, sorry, how much is it? I will pay. *controlling laughter*

Hikaru: 10000000 yen

Usui;ok here you g-

kaoru *didn't let Usui finish taking*: no no no ! *devilish smile* you have to join the host club for this mistake.

Usui: bye , I am looking for someone. I don't have time to waste on you. take the money,I am leaving.

*Kyoya blocks the way to exit*

Kyoya: you can't leave without joining the club.

Usui(with puppy eyes and borinf face): Can I leave after joining?

kyoya says yes. and then Usui Joins the club , wears the uniform and then leaves. And after that, Usui finally found Misaki , Misaki asked : What are you wearing? Usui tells her everything. Whaaaaaattt?you joined the host cluub?-said Misaki. Usui(with devilish smile)- Yes , so what?

*part 1 ends*


	2. Chapter 2

*Usui joins Ouran Host Club-ch2*

Misaki(blushing)-:No-no-nothing

Usui(with funny devilish eyes) : oo, You are worried that I will start to liking someone else and she will take me away from you? muhaha

Misaki : *gets angry* worried? My foot. I don;'t care about you at all! hmpp

Usui: I AM DISAPPOINTED . IDEA! I WILL TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU ARE A MAID! that will be a great time pass.

Misaki: huh? You-

*suddenly host club appears*

Hikaru: Usui! We are going on a trip! lets go

Usui: *annoyed* trip what? that guy with glasses sayed I can leave after joining the club!

And then Kyoya said- I meant you can leave the room, i din't said you can skip club activities. don't forget the vase you broke. Usui didn't agree to go with them.

* Haruhi enters the room*

Honey: Haru chan! Kyo-chan nd Usui-chan are fighting! ( said super cutely)

Haruri: ( said to usui) Umm.. Who are you Senpai?

Usui(bored): oh I a-

Hikaru/Kaoru: he is Usui Takumi , the new member of the host club!

Haruhi:huh? its unusual for someone to join but sill , welcome to the club , Senpai.

* Misaki is so annoyed because she hates boys*

Misaki: huh?huh?huuuuuh? whats going in here ? Why so many boys are here ?

Haruhi: Btw I am a girl.

Misaki: how can you stay with so many boys all the time? aren't they annoying?

Haruhi: um..u.. Yes boys are but the host club is sweat.

* Honey gives misaki his bunny *

Misaki: Its kawai! wait, why are you wearing the high school uniform?Which grade are you?

Haruhi: Don't misunderstood , he and ori senpai are the seniors.

Misaki: oh

Hikaru says to stop unnecessary takings and tell Usui to go to the trip with them. But Usui still refuses.

* chapter 2 ends*


End file.
